User talk:Tristram~
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki and any vandalism here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talkpages using 4 tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :The Cyber Nations Wiki Staff Welcome Welcome th the Cyber Nations Wiki! Please do not use single-level headers like this: = Header =. Please only use two-level headers and below, like this: Header and Header . Thanks for making the CN Wiki a better place! Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about... the only changes I made were a small change to the opening, as well as the double-level header, which I've explained above and which is to ensure your article complies with style guidelines. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Yes, there is a reason: indenting paragraphs is unnecessary and is a violation of what is soon to become the wiki's style guidelines. Please do not add more indentations. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation I'm afraid to say that I have no intention of ruining a fun time. I simply want to do my best to improve the wiki. Now, if you look on any other page on this wiki, you will find that the paragraphs are not indented. Furthermore, you will find that the way you indent the paragraphs does not just indent one line, it moves the entire paragraph in, which is really unnecessary. If you want to keep editing, we are pleased to have you, But please do not undo edits which are made to improve the quality of your article. This wiki is very open - you are as welcome to edit here as anyone else. But that also a) gives me a right to edit the page in order to improve it; and b) means that you, like everyone else, have a duty to ensure that your edits are in keeping with the Manual of Style and make the article simple to read. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Tell me, when you indent paragraphs, do you indent the entire paragraph? No, because it is not indented if all the pages paragraphs are alike. Perhaps you should try using if you wish to indent a single line. But a manual is necessary to maintain uniformity in the wiki's style. Now, I have no problem with you editing that page. But just undoing all my edits and claiming that the wiki's guidelines are unnecessary is not the way to get people to agree with you. Being rude to them on their talk pages is not the way to get them on your good side. Your alliance is perfectly welcome to maintain a page on this wiki, and you are perfectly welcome to edit it, but to say that I'm being belligerent in this dispute is incorrect. I simply wish to improve the quality of the wiki. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation